Después
by Soer
Summary: Un rubio hermoso se despierta luego de una semana de inconciencia, no tiene idea de que le paso. Habia ido a buscar a SU moreno para volverlo a Konoha. Por otro lado dos morochos y un rubio no tienen idea donde estan, y piensan averiguarlo."
1. Chapter 1: El final

**Capitulo 1: El final.**

Sasuke continuaba su búsqueda, su corazón se había parado por un instante al ver la insistencia de Naruto, luego de ese Kage Bunshin sabia que él lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento, debía prepararse, este era el último, el duelo final. Lo único que esperaba era que llegara luego de su pelea con Itachi. Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué esa sensación de repente? Últimamente le estaban pasando cosas raras. Lo mismo que en el puente, verlo hizo que recordara todo; como había aprendido a compartir momentos, el entrenamiento, aquel momento… pensó que moriría, realmente, sabia que moriría, sin embargo, no lo dudo un momento, lo protegió con su vida. La verdad sólo se había desmayado por el dolor y la perdida de sangre. Lo sintió, esa era la primera vez que sentía aquello inexplicable proveniente de Naruto, no el poder del Kyuubi claro, sino aquel… ¿sentimiento?... aquello que al rubio le salía tan bien expresar al contrario de él. Cuando despertó esa misma tarde supo que no importaba la situación, lo volvería a hacer sin dudar un segundo. Pero ¿por qué recordaba eso tan de repente¿Por qué ahora¡justo ahora! En el puente de Naruto… ¡que locura! Había pasado tanto tiempo… ¡Basta! Se autorrepimió, debía concentrarse en la pelea, estuvo esperando tanto tiempo ese momento, el gran momento. Él lo estaba esperando, ese era el día, estaba seguro… dos años y medio, casi tres, podía esperar un poco mas… ¿o no¡claro que sí¿¿¡¡En que estaba pensando??!!

Sasuke¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto Karin, su eterna admiradora.

Eh? Ah… sí.

Seguro? Estas raro… — Comentó escrutando detenidamente su rostro.

Callate, no molestes… Ya llegamos, es allí. —anuncio señalando una construcción a lo lejos. —a partir de aquí voy solo.

Pero… Sas…

¡No! — Interrumpió —agradezco por haberme acompañado pero esto lo quiero hacer solo, a partir de ahora es algo personal.

Sí, te entiendo —anunció Juugo, otro integrante de su grupo—dejémoslo, es cierto, habíamos acordado acompañarlo hasta acá desde el principio.

Suerte¿quieres que nos quedemos por si llega alguien? —Sugirió Suigetsu.

No se preocupen —Respondió el moreno. — "Alguien" seguro llegara antes que terminemos, pero… él sabe que hacer.

Decidiste bien Uchiha —Afirmo una voz grave.

… — Sin siquiera voltearse a ver se encamino a su destino.

Veamos… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Kukuku —

Kisame-sama tanto tiempo sin verte¿que tal si nos entretenemos un rato y de paso me llevo a Samehada? — Comento Suigetsu con una mueca desafiante.

Como si pudieras. Jajaja. ¡Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allí estaba¡cuánto tiempo había esperado ese momento! Y por fin había llegado. Ahí estaba al fin, sentado en un gran trono de piedra…

Itachi… —

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, la ultima vez… ¿cuándo había sido¡Cómo podía olvidarlo! Aquella vez que su aniki había atacado a Naruto. Sintió fuego ardiendo dentro suyo, aunque no entendía bien por qué, sentía esa frustración al recordar que en ese momento no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. La rabia se extendía, cada vez se hacía mayor. Estaba lleno de confusión, rabia, angustia, y aquel sentimiento que lo atacaba hacia tanto tiempo, pero… ¿qué era? No lo sabía.

Sasuke, ototo-baka…— Saludo el moreno mayor.

Ya no soy un niño… ¬¬

Lo se, yo no dije que lo fueras, lo reconozco, ahora eres fuerte _aunque no lo suficiente_.

Lo vio venir, sí que lo vio, ahora él mismo era tan o más rápido que su nii-san, pero… ¿por qué no reaccionó?

Gomen Sasuke! — dos dedos golpearon la frente de sasuke al tiempo que Itachi pronunciaba aquellas viejas palabras con una mirada divertida, aunque seria y profunda como siempre.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, no lo entendía, había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa, en su mente corrían imágenes, muchas, demasiadas, sentía que iba a explotar. Aquí y allá él paseando con Itachi, él admirándolo y ayudándolo cuando entrenaba, y una y otra vez, esas mismas palabras, ese mismo gesto, y ese inquebrantable amor por su hermano mayor. Una lágrima solitaria asomaba por aquellos impasibles y oscuros ojos.

Pero, aun no me odias lo suficiente —dijo Itachi sacando un kunai para colocarla en el cuellos níveo de su ototo.

---------------------------------Cambio de escena --------------------------------------

Naruto atravesaba el bosque a toda velocidad, por fin lo había encontrado, era su única oportunidad, ya no le importaba lo que le sucediera, lo iba a seguir hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, pero lo traería de nuevo a su lado.

A lo lejos se divisaba una pelea¿era ese aquel pescado de la espada gigante? Sí, el compañero de Itachi, entonces… Naruto duplico la velocidad, _él_ estaba cerca! Rodeó la lucha y aumentó la velocidad, soltó un par de kage bunshin y ocultó su prescencia.

Tuvo suerte, ya que paso al tiempo de una gran explosión, no fue detectado. Continuaba cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad. Un poco más, tan solo un poco más se decia a sí mismo, estaba tan cerca, había logrado escapar y dejar a sus compañeros luchando contra ese raro Akatsuki de la máscara circular. Ya casi, un pocooo más, solo un poco... Alcanzó a divisar dos siluetas muy parecidas unaa laotra, una pequeña diferencia de tamaño y vestimenta era lo unico que diferenciaba dos perfiles prácticamente idénticos.

Allí estaba, el protagonista de todos sus sueños durante los últimos dos años y medio. De repente surgió una gran luz, tan blanca y brillante que todo lo cegaba. Lo unico qeu alcanzó a divisar fueron aquellos azabaches qeu lo observaban fijamente, y unos labios pálidamente apetecibles formando una unica palabra antes de desaparecer también:

- **_USURATONKACHI..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo despertar

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo despertar.**

Dos luceros azules como el mar se dejaban ver poco a poco entre unos párpados adormecidos y cansados. El ahora adolescente Naruto había despertado, miró a su alrededor, conocía muy bien esa habitación, ya que había pasado la última semana postrado en esa cama de hospital. Por una vez en su vida agradecía el no poseer un lecho cómodo, de esta forma no tenía nada que quejarse. Aunque verdaderamente ya estaba harto de ese maldito suero, quería RAMEN y lo quería AHORA!

Su clara mirada se dirigió a la ventana a su izquierda, se podía preciar los árboles desde allí, y hasta una pequeña poción del azulado cielo.

Nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, aquel que lo acosaba todas las noches sin falta durante las últimas semanas. ¿Lo había logado? Nolo sabía... La verdad era que lo último que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia era mantenerlo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que ni el mismísimo diablo podría separar. Sí, él había perdido la conciencia, pero ganado la batalla, porque qeu conste queel abrazado quedo inconciente antes que él. Sin embargo no sabía más qeu eso, luego despertó todo dolorido, con vendas por todo el cuerpo, cansado, con el ánimo por el piso... en fin, medio vivo medio muerto, y sin saber siquiera donde estaba o cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí inconciente. Cerró los ojos, hasta la vista le dolía, era la primera vez que despertaba con la luz del día, le lastimaba los ojos, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Como pudo se acomodó por enésima vez en la cama. Quería saber que había pasado, _necesitaba _saber que había pasado, no veía la hora de hablar con alguien, que le dieran respuestas¿Estaba _él_ allí¿Estaba bien¿o volvió a escapar? Tendría que emprender viaje nuevamente, no pararía hasta alcanzarlo. Pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Kyuubi se lo había dicho tantas veces...¿cuántas veces intentó matarlo¿3, 5,10? ya no lo recordaba, sin embargo el perseveraba "Persevera y triunfarás", famoso dicho que le repetía una y otra vez a su demonio interno de 9 colas. Era por la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, su mejor amiga, su amor imposible, de la infancia claro... ¿Por qué¿Por qué mentalmente de aclaraba esto? Si siempre dijo que le gustaba, cuando podía la invitaba a salir... Aunque últimamente no pensaba mucho en eso, su mente solo la ocupaba _él_. Quizá el tenerlo lejos le había revelado cuanto lo quería y necesitaba... En Konoha era algo normal, al igual qeu en Suna, y todos los países que hasta ahora conocía... Pero... ¡¡en qué estaba pensando!! Ambos son hombres, es imposible!!! Aunque no raro... ¡NO!

Su cabeza explotaba, un gran dolor comenzó a acosarlo. Estaba pensando demasiado, debía dejar de hacerlo, eso no ayudaba. El cansancio y el sueño lo volvieron a inundar por valla a saber que vez en el día. Lentamente se durmió pensando como siempre en los últimos dos años y medio en la única persona que ocupaba su mente. _Sasuke._

**--------****---------------Cambio de escena --------------------------**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital General de Konoha.

— ¡Diablos! — exclamó. ¡Que preocupada estaba! a pesar de saber que Naruto estaba mejorando y ya había despertado, aún no sabían si se recuperaría completamente. Sai se lo había dicho ya.

---------------------- (Flash back) --------------------------------

Se veía una chica muy lastimada (cabeza y brazos con vendas, piernas magulladas, etc.) sentada en una banca en penumbras. Era un pasillo vacío, frío, pero a lo lejos, se distinguía una sombra que se acercaba lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de llegar.

—Sa... Sakura? — La aludida levantó lentamente la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara demacrada.

— Sai?... hola, aún... aún, no despierta. — Bajo nuevamente el rostro.

— Ya lo hará¿qué haces acá? deberías estar descansando,mirate, estás mal todavía. ¡Tsunade-sama dijo que debías hacer reposo para sanarte!— negó con el índice en alto.

— ¿Qué pasará si él no...¿Qué será de nosotros?— sollozó. — ¡Y todo por esa estúpida promesa¡Jamás debí dejarlo ir! — tomó su cara intentando contener el llanto, pero cada vez era más audible.

— Sabes que eso no va a pasar! Estamos hablando de Naruto. Sakura, él es invencible! Jamás se dejaría caer antes de lograr su objetivo. — sonreía. — Un Hokage no es vencido así como así. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ya que estás hace mucho más tiempo con él.

— ¡No es así de fácil! — gritó desesperada— ya... ya ni el Kyuubi lo esta ayudando! Está como dormido, no sabemos por qué, Tsu...

—Sakura — la aludida levanto la cabeza sorprendida por el tono serio que ahora utilizaba el pintor. Se sorprendió aún más al ver que este ya no sonreía como siempre. — Él no necesita a un demonio para sobrevivir. ¿Cuántas veces telo tiene que demostrar? Naruto es fuerte por ser Naruto, no por ser un Jinchuriki. Va a salir¿o acaso crees que se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente?

— Yo...—

— ¿Estas segura que hablamos del mismo Naruto?, porque el que esta detrás de esa puerta en menos de una semana gritará pidiendo ¡RAMEN! — volvía a sonreír.

— Tenés razón, va a ser mejor que valla a averiguar como hacer que el suero tenga gusto a Ramen. nnº — Se sentía mejor. Se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó con ayuda de Sai (aún no podía caminar bien).

— Así está mejor pero primero tenés que descansar un poco más, en este estado no vas a llegar ni al laboratorio. —

— Sai... cada vez me doy cuenta mejorde la persona que sos... y realmente lamento lo que te hice en el pasado. Sos un amigo muy importante para mí. —

— Deja de asustarme fea —

— Aunque seas un idiota ¬¬ —

---------------------- (Flash back) --------------------------------

Sonrió acordándose de aquella escena, Sai había superado las expectativas, definitivamente lo apreciaba y mucho. Se había sentido realmente bien después de haber hablado con él. Pero ese asunto ya no era lo que más le preocupaba, había días en que noavanzaba, pero aún así se recuperaba rápidamente. ¡Por Kami-sama qué miedo tenía! Le preocupaba verdaderamente qué le diría. Conocía a Naruto, sabía que sería lo que primero preguntaría cuando despertara, y ella, justo ella era quien tenía la respuesta. Pero no sabía cual sería la respuesta de él en realidad, temía su reacción. Lo conocía muy bien, pero cuando se trataba de él, nada era lo mismo para su amigo.

— Kakashi-sensei¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó asomándose por la puerta.

— Sí \ ¿me toca control? — Le respondió fijándose en las planillas que llevaba su ex alumna.

— Es solo rutina. nn Veo que esta mejor, pero intente no caminar demasiado, aún está débil y en recuperación.

— Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila, no soy Naruto… — El rostro de la pelirosa se ensombreció. —Perdón…. se me escapó, no quise….

—Está bien nn — se acercó — a ver que tenemos aquí…— Comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas.

**---------------Cambio de escena --------------------------**

— Tsunade-sama — la llamó su asistente.

— ¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?— inquirió sin mirarla.

— Hai, tal y como me lo asignó, nadie lo sabe. —

— Perfecto… Shizune… no se que voy a hacer uu — bajo su cabeza derrotada.

— De alguna forma lo lograremos. — Le consoló

**---------------Cambio de escena --------------------------**

Sabía que algún día lo lograría, pero aún se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel? Sabía bien que contribuyó a la causa, así lo hiciera inconcientemente. Él aún ocupaba sus más profundos pensamientos. Aunque la verdad, postrado en esa cama, lo único que podía hacer era pensar uu.

**---------------Cambio de escena --------------------------**

No podía abrir sus ojos, no podía mover un músculo… algo definitivamente estaba mal allí, y él debía enmendarlo o todo se saldría de control…


	3. NA: Mis mas sinceras disculpas uu

Primero que nada pido disculpas a quienes tuvieron aunque sea por una fracción de segundo la leve esperanza que haya actualizado, mis más sinceras disculpas

Primero que nada pido disculpas a quienes tuvieron aunque sea por una fracción de segundo la leve esperanza que haya actualizado, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Sin embargo, esta nota aparte es para informarles queridos/as lectores/as que no he abandonado el fic, ni mucho menos me he olvidado de el, sucede que por varias razones (entre ellas una gran gran recaída física en la que me encuentro) no he podido actualizar, ya que no he tenido tiempo para terminar de pasar el capítulo al ordenador. Espero no les moleste, pero así lo hiciera no puedo hacer mas que disculparme por el retraso… uu ¡yo no quise que aparecieran estos contratiempos!

Bien, os reitero que se muy bien lo que se siente que te dejen con un fic por la mitad o menos, aun espero actualizaciones de algunos que me gustaron mucho, y la verdad me da mucha pena que no los continúen uu además se también que no es muy lindo esperar durante tanto tiempo las actualizaciones, pero bue…

Además muchos se estarán preguntando: "¿tiene tiempo para escribir esto pero no para subir el cap ¬¬?" pos os respondo que (modestia aparte) escribo bastante rápido en el teclado, sin embargo a veces pasan días sin inspiración, y es difícil tener inspiración si te mata el dolor de cabeza saben? Y bue…

Espero pronto tenerlo y que la espera valga la pena uu sobre todo esto ultimo, ya veo que terminan "¿para esto espere tanto? Mierda!" ojala que no!! Y.Y

Saludos! Nos veremos pronto espero! nn

Atte: Sasuke/Soer


End file.
